Oracle 96: It Can't Be! Rie In Danger
Oracle 96: It Can't Be! Rie In Danger (それはできない！ 危険でりえ Soreha dekinai! Kikende Rie) is the ninety-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As he reached Hoshikawa City, Mateo finally reached Hoshikawa City Jail Center where Rie will be detained there. And when Rie detained in one of the jail cells, she was secretly shot by Mateo using his Negative Saber, causing her life in danger. Plot The evacuees at TransHead TV Media Center were finally celebrated as the Armored Fighters defeated and disintegrated the Chariot Soldiers with the help of SAF and army troops. Chihiro, on the other hand, said that her prayers were finally answered. Akiko, meanwhile, thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them and for the future, especially for Mashiro. Hiroko thanked the Armored Fighters for saving the city from danger. Meanwhile in Onodera District, Anaira decided to head back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately to continue monitoring the situation. And they were agreed. On the other hand, Mateo finally reached Hoshikawa City and there, he saw a police mobile before him heading to their route, the Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Then he secretly followed the said police mobile where he believed that Rie was inside. Returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters after their defeat, Emperor Ryuuen noticed that Mateo was not around. Then he asked his Chariot Fighters where he is, and Triskaide said to him that he went to Hoshikawa City to find and abduct Rie. In Hoshikawa City, the police mobile finally arrived to Hoshikawa City Jail Center and there, they sent Rie inside the jail center to detain in one of the jail cells. Unknown to them, Mateo arrived also in the jail center. He got off from the truck and secretly observed the situations happened in the jail center. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and the Armored Fighters noticed that there were lots of people in the network building. Then she thought that they were evacuees whom they were evacuated during the massive attack of the Chariot Soldiers a while ago. Back in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, Mateo had a right time to do his plan as a police officer went outside of the jail center. But unfortunately and when he approached at the huge tree, he was secretly abducted by Mateo and struck him off. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira thanked Hiroko for evacuating the people to the network building. Irie, on the other hand, said to her that the network building is always open as an evacuation center. On the other hand, Mateo disguised as a police officer and went to the jail center hurriedly. Platinum came to Erika's office at the Senate and there, she de-transformed back into her civilian form as Erika Hayashibara. Then Erika hid her Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Platinum Key inside her drawer and she started to do her paper works. Meanwhile, Anaira asked Hiroko what was happened to Hirakawa City Hall. Hiroko said to her that the city hall will supposed to be their evacuation center, but since the Chariot Soldiers invaded the city hall, she decided to evacuate their employees to TransHead TV Media Center, as well as the city residents, until the massive attack ends. On the other hand, Mateo entered inside the jail center. Since he doesn't know where Rie was detained, he asked the receptionist. Then the receptionist said to him that he must ask one of the police officers who sent her to the jail center. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa asked Triskaide if Mateo will be successful in his plan. Triskaide said to him that his plan will be successful, so that Rie will learn a very painful lesson for betraying Chariot Empire. Back in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, Mateo asked one of the police officers where Rie was detained. He said to him that Rie was in Cell No. 380 which was located in third floor. Afterwards, he rushed to the elevator to head on to the third floor immediately. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko announced to the people inside the network building that they will be returning back to their homes as the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers was finally over. The people thanked the employees of TransHead TV Media Center, as well as Irie and Anaira, for entering and staying inside the network building for a while. As he reached to the third floor, Mateo ran to find Cell No. 380. There he reached the said jail cell where Rie was detained. Meanwhile, Rie held her Chariot Fighter Equipment and promised to herself that she will use the equipment to help the Armored Fighters in their mission to save Hirakawa City. Unknown to her, Mateo was hiding behind outside the jail cell, waiting for the right time to do his plan. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, as all the evacuees went home after the massive attack of the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Kawamoto St. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Back in Hoshikawa Jail Center, Mateo summoned his Negative Saber from his Chariot Unlocker and there, he set his target to Rie who was staring behind the bars. Afterwards, he pulled the trigger, resulting it to attack at Rie's body. Because of Mateo's attack using his Negative Saber, Rie fell down unconsciously. The people in the jail center, meanwhile, were shocked about what they heard of a firearm. Because of this, they've hurriedly went to the location where the incident was happened, which was on the third floor. Mateo, on the other hand, opened a portal gate and he returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately. As they reached to Kawamoto St., Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While fighting, the Armored Meister Fighters used the Meister Ultimate Upgrade Keys to upgrade their armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continue facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo came back after his assassination plot against Rie. Then he was asked by Triskaide what was happened in his plan. Mateo said that he shot Rie using his Negative Saber. He also said that Rie will die anytime. Triskaide, on the other hand, said that Emperor Ryuuen might be happy if he told him about what he did to her. Back in Kawamoto St., the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back to their civilian forms, and Anaira said that the entire Kawamoto St. was finally cleared. Moments later, she received an update from Hoshikawa Jail Center that Rie was rushed in Hoshikawa City General Hospital after she was shot by an unknown individual. Because of this, Anaira asked her fellow Armored Fighters if they were able to head on to Hoshikawa City General Hospital, and they decided to head on to the hospital even they were all mad at Rie ever since. And they were headed on to Hoshikawa City General Hospital afterwards using their respective vehicles. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko received a message that Rie was rushed in the hospital after she was shot by an unknown individual. Because of this, she called Hiroko to head on to Hoshikawa City General Hospital immediately. Meanwhile in Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Rie was still unconscious while she was rushed to the emergency room. The doctors told to the police officers to not to enter the emergency room because they will conduct an operation to the patient. Moments later, Anaira and the Armored Fighters came to the hospital. Then Anaira asked one of the police officers what was happened to Rie. One of the police officers said to her that she was shot by an unknown individual in her jail cell. He also said that someone witnessed that a guy who pretended to be a police officer was the one who shot Rie using an unknown firearm. Anaira was shocked about what she found out, but another police officer said to her that she doesn't need to worry about because they were going to investigate about the case. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, as Mateo told to his fellow Chariot Fighters about his assassination plot against Rie, Mayor Akazawa asked him what will be his next plan. Mateo said to him that he's planning to blame Anaira for killing Rie in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, since she had an intense anger towards Rie. Then Archos asked him if his plan going to be successful, and Mateo said that his plan will be successful as he will be returning back to Hoshikawa City Jail Center to steal the copy of a CCTV surveilance video and destroy it afterwards. Also, he said that he will going to kill the witnesses so that all police officers will be pointing to Anaira as the primary suspect of the crime. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 76, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force First Night, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 31, and Never Surrender episode 61. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes